Crash
by Peace x Love
Summary: She was my life, my world. And I hurt her. Those thoughts raced through Troy's head like a bullet train. It was one wreck. One mistake. It ruined his life. Troyella, with other minor character pairings.
1. Trailer

**Hey! Sorry to readers of Sunshine and Thunder for the long wait, I've been super busy with it being summer and all. **

**I've never written a trailer, so bare with me!**

_Summary: She was my life, my world. And I hurt her. Those thoughts raced through Troy's  
head like a bullet train. It was one wreck. One mistake. It ruined his life._

* * *

**Voiceover (Troy's voice)  
**_Actions  
_Speech  
Cast

**It was prom night. The night where all magic is supposed to happen.**

_Shows Gabbi spinning around in front of her mirror and Troy fixing his tie._

**It was dark, so dark that you couldn't see three yards in front of you unless you had your bright lights on.**

_Shows Gabbi hold Troy's hand, both of them smiled._

"I love you," she said softly, just a touch above a whisper.

Troy grinned, "I love you, too." He lifted up her hand gently until it met his lips.

**We didn't have anything to drink that night. Unlike most people.**

_Gabbi yawns and suddenly her eyes widen as they curve around the corner._

"TROY, LOOK OUT!" She screamed.

_A big flash of headlights and the sound of a crash are heard, the screen turns black. _

_Said within the black: _**One drunk driver ruined my life. Ruined Gabbi's as well.**

_The scene flashes to a heart monitor beeping rhythmatically._

"Please, Gabbi, you can't leave me." Troy said, tears flowing from his eyes.

**I loved her.**

Zac Efron

_Shows Troy look over and smile at Gabbi._

Vanessa Hudgens

_Shows Gabbi smile as her corsage is slipped onto her wrist._

Drew Seeley

_Shows him trying to appologize to Troy at school for hitting them._

Corbin Bleu

_Shows Chad running into ICU_

Monique Coleman

_Shows Taylor sitting at science table, depressed._

Ashley Tisdale

_Shows Sharpay sink against a wall at East High, sobbing._

And Lucas Grabeel

_Shows Ryan sit down on the stage, his eyes filled with worry and sorrow._

**Crash**

**Coming soon to a computer near you!**

* * *

**Mehhh, I think I did okay, the story will be much better. I know Troy and Gabbi took up the story part and all, but Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan will be minor characters. It's mainly Troyella.**

**Review!**


	2. Prom Preparations and Expectations

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**My birthday is in ONE WEEK. June 22 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, but it's on my wish list x **

* * *

Gabriella's POV

"Gabbi, hurry up! Troy should be here anytime!" my mother, Jillian, yelled from upstairs.

I've been tearing my room apart trying to get ready for prom all day. Dress, check. Shoes, check. Makeup and hair, check check. Necklace, check. Earrings, uh oh...um, uncheck. I tore through my jewelry box faster than the speed of light trying to find my new pearl earrings. It matched my cream colored dress perfectly. _Shitshitshit_. Then it phased me.

"ANDREW!" I screamed. Andrew's my annoying brother. He graduated last year, praise the lord. If he went to my prom, I'd be humilated to the next century. Let's just say, he's not a big fan of my boyfriend, Troy.

"WHAT?!" he yelled back, well at least I know there's some sort of life form that's glued to his PS3.

"Where're my earrings?!" I said, utterly annoyed.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Boys.

Troy's POV

There I stood, nervously fixing any problems in my classic tux. Tonight had to be perfect, no matter what. You're only a senior once. Well, unless you flunk, but still. Prom night is supposed to be magical. I wanted it to be just that and more for Gabriella.

I looked at the clock. 6:55, it read. Oh shit...I had five minutes to get Gabbi. I threw on my shoes and ran to my car. There, I sped to Gabbi's. Luckily, I had a minute to spare. I took a few deep breaths, then approached her front door. I anxiously rang the doorbell and saw a figure emerge that looked like Gabbi, but a tad bit shorter.

"Hey, Troy." she smiled.

"Hello, Ms. Montez," I smiled, trying to hide my nerves.

"Gabriella will be down-" she was cut off by a scream.

I laughed softly, "They're fighting again?"

"Unfortunately."

Gabbi's POV

"ANDREW MONTEZ, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE YOU PUT MY EARRINGS, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS UPTOWN, DOWNTOWN, AND THROUGH THE PROJECTS." I screamed. **(Credit to Allyn on that x )**

"Okay, okay. Don't get your undies in a bundle. They'll be rather difficult for Bolton to remove." A grin appeared on his face.

"Just tell me where they are." I closed my eyes, trying to maintain my composure.

"Bathroom counter."

"THANK YOU." I ran to the bathroom and put them on.

"GABBI, TROY'S HERE," I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

I spritzed on some perfume that Troy gave me for Christmas only 4 months ago. I slowly walked downstairs as I saw a smile appear on his face. I smiled back and our lips met in a soft kiss.

"You look beautiful," he whispered so close that our lips brushed together when he spoke.

I smiled and pulled back to get a better look at him, "You don't look half bad yourself."

He smiled and got the plastic container that held a corsage. It was gorgeous, it even contained my favorite flowers. Small Gerbera daisies were scatter beautifully across it. He slipped it on my wrist gently.

My mom re-entered the room with her digital camera, "Time for picturesss."

Both of us groaned, but we knew that no matter what we did, we'd still have to take them. I wrapped an arm around Troy's waist as he did the same for me. After five minutes of nonstop pictures, my cheeks hurt, but we were ready to go.

Tonight's supposed to be perfect. I hope it will be...

* * *

**Voilaaa! Please, review. It'll be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Perfect Tragedy

**Wooo, another installment of Crash**

**Birthday countdown: 6 DAYS :)**

* * *

_Tonight would be perfect and even more..._

Prom was amazing, to say the least. The gym was decorated beautifully with red and white decorations and lights. The hotel ballroom that was formerly the prom location was cancelled due to plumbing concerns and was under construction, but what better way to spend your last school dance than at your own high school?

After the prom, kids scattered with their dates to afterparties, after prom, and other activities that would last all night. Troy and Gabriella decided to run home real fast and change clothes, then go to after prom since there wouldn't be alcohol there and it's a safer bet. Besides, who doesn't want to win all those grand prizes? (A/N My brother's fiancee's sister won like $2500 at after prom -.-) Troy changed in his bedroom to basketball shorts and a tshirt while Gabriella borrowed a pair of Troy's sister, Emily's, red Soffee shorts and a white tank top. Once they were finished getting comfy, they walked out to Troy's car and started driving to the huge bash at East High. Who knows, maybe if they went to Gabriella's house, they would've dodged what was yet to come.

Gabriella laced her fingers through Troy's and whispered, "I love you."

Troy grinned and squeezed her hand gently, "I love you more."

Gabbi looked over at him and smiled, then laid her head against the cool glass of the window. She heavily sighed at the perfection of this night. The only day that would be better would probably be her wedding, which she plans on the groom being Troy. She daydreamed until a pair of bright headlights shook her from the daze.

"TROY, LOOK OUT!" She screamed.

Troy's eyes widened and tried to swerve, but it was too late. The car struck Troy's truck head on, more towards Gabbi's side. They both saw black.

A few minutes later, Troy groaned and felt his forehead have a slight itch. He reached up to touch it and saw a bright red liquid appear on his fingertips. He looked over to check on Gabbi and found a piece of debris blocking his vision, trying to move it, the sharp edge cut his hand.

"AGH." He winced and made his way out of the wreckage. He ran over to Gabbi's side and his hand went involuntarily to his mouth. Her head was against the busted up dashboard and a gash was visible from the deep red emerging from it.

"Gabbi!" He thought she was dead, he didn't want to, but what else could you do? His opinion was changed when she moved slightly and coughed. "Gabbi..."

"Troy?" She turned her head, wincing, and looked at him. She was so weak that her loud tone of voice was barely even a whisper.

"Baby, I'm right here...stay with me..." Tears stung his eyes, but he bit them back. He had to be strong if not for Gabbi, but for himself as well.

Suddenly, he heard a male voice, a voice he knew and hated. It was Carter Livingston. Football captain and the second hottest boy compared to Troy Bolton.

"Are you guys okay?" Carter stumbled out. He was drunk, but it was wearing off just a little.

"My girlfriend's hurt..." Troy flipped out his cell phone and dialed 911.

The ambulance soon arrived afterwards and they cut Gabbi out of the car and placed her gently onto a stretcher. Troy didn't leave her side until the EMT made him stay out of the ambulance.

"Sir, you're going to have to stay back." The EMT put his hand on Troy's shoulder gently, keeping him back.

"But that's my girlfriend!" Troy couldn't leave her hurt like that.

"Sir. Stay. Back. You can meet us at the hospital." The EMT got into the ambulance as Troy stood there watching the red lights and sirens fade into the foggy Albuquerque darkness.


End file.
